


storm in the quiet

by WithYourRhythm



Series: short Naruto drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cute but not really, Emotional Baggage, Infinite Tsukuyomi, M/M, Mindfuck, Not A Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Weddings, not as dark as the tags make it look like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: The world slips from his grasp, and he chokes, because this isall wrong, she is wrong, this is not real and---The prompt used for this fic:"-Infinite Tsukuyomi works.-Kakashi wants to fight it, but how can he even try??-KkOb wedding.-Pregnant Rin..?-Kurenai/Rin undertones.-Creepy flashes of actual memories from Kakashi's life.-Mindfuck. Just plain, lots of mindfuck."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: short Naruto drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110975
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	storm in the quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from 'Madness' by Ruelle. Gorgeous song, can be listened while reading this.
> 
> This is pretty much mindfuck. It's an idea I had months ago, but I didn't plan on writing much about. After a while, I lost interest and left this in my WIPs. I was going through them yesterday and decided that this could take its place between my other short drabbles.
> 
> Slightly edited- probably has some wonky parts, but I don't think I'll get back to this again.
> 
> Enjoy~

He looks behind, and his father is there, waving at him while Dai clings to his arms, crying. Sakumo doesn't even push the overgrown child away, instead he pats his friend's back. Kakashi thinks his dad's eyes look a little bit red, too.

“Kakashi.” A voice calls out quietly beside him. “You're doing good?”

He turns his head and all he can see is Rin. She's sparkling, the shine of pregnancy makes her stand out even more, and even with all the flowers and lights Mikoto-sama decorated the shore with, she's the most beautiful thing Kakashi can see.

“Yeah, I- yes, I'm fine.” He's fine, but Rin is _not. She's dying, his arm is stuck deep in her chest, he can feel her heart with his fingertips, the blood is leaking all over his white suit-_

Except, that's not true. She's standing in front of him with a warm smile on her face, her scars hidden beneath bandages on her slightly chubby cheeks, an excited shine makes her eyes look like a pair of expensive gems, and she's _alive_.

“Look, I know you're worried,” Her kind face scrunches, “But you have to calm down. It'll be alright.”

No, it won't, because _she's dead. He killed her and she never got to see what being adult felt like even though she was never a child with the war going on._

“Rin…” His voice is cracking, and he feels his eyes filling up with tears. He lifts a trembling hand to caress her cheek, but his hand is _covered in red, red blood._

He chokes on nothing, and suddenly, there're arms around him, circling his body. They pull him into a warm embrace, something he hadn't felt ever since _his father died,_ and he squeezes his eyes shut _(no, no eyes)_.

“You're okay, Kakashi, everything will be fine. You don't have to fight anymore.” Rin's hands tighten on his back, and he feels her tears wetting his shoulder. “Both of you will be happy.” She hiccups.

He pulls her closer, the bump making it harder for him to hug her, and takes a deep breath. For a second, Rin's smell is all that's on his mind. He lets out the air trapped in his lungs, but it doesn't make him feel any less trapped.

“I'm fine,” His voice sounds hoarse to his own ears, but he's telling the truth. It doesn't feel like it, but he really is. He's _supposed to_ be. “You're here, I'm here, dad is here…”  
  
Rin sniffs, adding more to his list, “Minato-sensei is here, Kushina-nee too. Dai-san, Gai, Naruto-kun… They're all here for you both.” She lifts her head, pushing him away a little, and gives him a wet smile. “Obito is here.” 

The world slips from his grasp, and he chokes, because this is _all wrong, she is wrong, this is not real and-_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And the world _shifts-_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's not right.

  
  
  
  


Something is keeping him trapped- it's flexible, resilient, but still lets him step away despite the way it _w_ _ants to_ keeps him tied to this place.

He takes another step away, then one more, but he's not walking, it's his mind that's trying to get out of this-

  
  
  
No.  
  


No, it's slipping away- not again, stop.  
  
  


No, no, no no no-

  
  


He can do this. He can wake up.

Just a little more. Come on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He loses his grip.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything _snaps_ back into place.

He smiles, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He feels like he's supposed to remember something, but it's sliding deeper into his consciousness. He doesn't fight for it, lets himself relax and settle in right in his own skin. If it's something really important, it'll come back to him with time. Or he thinks it will- important things always come back to bite him in the ass if he ignores them for too long, like _-Obito-_ Rin _-did-_ does. "Kakashi, look at me, c'mon!"

Her fingers snap in front of his face and he flinches. She looks upset, and Kakashi realizes with a pang of guilt that he's been looking away from her, not responding to her at all. “Sorry- Rin, I'm sorry, it's just-”

She shakes her head with a knowing expression, her tightly pressed lips easing slightly. “I know. I do, you don't have to explain, Kakashi. It's been hard for all of us, and if I didn't have Kurenai- if you didn't have Obito..." She hesitates, then shakes her head and gives him a small smile, "But we can be happy now.” She wipes away the tears clinging to her cheeks, the stubborn set of her mouth telling Kakashi to get himself together, “We _will_ be happy.”

"Yeah, we will be." Kakashi repeats her and tries to believe it. "We will be."

_(But not in this lifetime, never when Kakashi is the same friend-killer he has always been and everything he touches still breaks all the same. Nothing survives him, and-)_

He turns his head to glance towards the altar, taking in deep breaths. Rin's chuckle ruffles the silver strands that are falling over his eyes _(that's wrong, he has no eyes, not anymore)_ and her palm reaches up to his face, cupping his cheek again with a tender look in her eyes and he has no mask no mask no _mask no mask noma sknoma skn omasknomaskno-_

"Hey," Her voice is soft once again. She strokes his face with a thumb, smiling at him tenderly, then lets out a quiet sigh. "Just get Obito and go up there. Just... you'll be fine. Don't worry, Kakashi."

"I won't." He replies, covering her hand with his own. He doesn't know if he's replying to her declaration, or the other one, that order-like advise she said.

He doesn't think it matters anymore.

_Th_ is i _s a fig_ ht h _e alrea_ d _y lo_ st.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as @withyourrhythm too.


End file.
